The Rouge Talon Starring Piper and Aerrow
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Jay (a Talon that has gone against Cyclonis) teams up with his friends Aerrow and Piper with their Storm Hawks friends against Commander Blakker, Dark Ace and Snipe. Jay, Theresa and Commander Blakker are OCs.


The Rouge Talon Starring Piper and Aerrow

Set a few hours before A Wallop for All Seasons

Cyclonia

Cyclonis: You two guard the door to the Far Side.

Jay: Er no Cyclonis I don't want to guard this stupid door and I quit working for you I worked for Cyclonia because my father forced me!

Cyclonis: You're a fool! Dark Ace kill him!

Dark Ace: My pleasure.

Jay quickly ran from Cyclonis and Dark Ace and got on a Switchblade Elite.

Jay: I always hated this place!

Cyclonis: (growls) Dark Ace, Snipe hunt him down and kill him!

Dark Ace/Snipe: Yes Master Cyclonis.

Atmosia

On Atmosia the Storm Hawks were in the library looking for info on the door to the Far Side when they saw a Switchblade Elite!

Aerrow: Battle stations!

Soon the Storm Hawks were all outside.

Piper: Jay is that you?

Finn: You know him?

Aerrow: Yes and so do I.

Jay: Pi, Aerrow I surrender take me to Theresa please.

Junko: Who's Theresa?

Piper: An old school friend before mine and Aerrow's parents were killed.

Aerrow: Jay we'll take you to Theresa but she is the prison being the top psychiatrist.

Theresa: (just arrives) Not at the moment my fri-Jay?

Jay: Theresa.

The two hugged.

Jay: I jut abandoned Cyclonia and I am willing to surrender.

Then a staff fired from a Talon that Jay knew well.

Commander Blakker: Jay you are grounded forever and get away from that girl she is a bad influence to you.

Jay: No father I am done being a Cyclonian you forced me to be a Talon now I am abandoning it for my friends.

Snipe: Then you are a fool!

Jay: Cyclonis is an evil witch who will betray everyone I just know it!

Dark Ace: That is true but we are here just to kill you!

Finn: Hate to cut this talk short but can we battle? What? I hate not fighting Talons.

Aerrow: I'll take care of Dark Ace, Snipe's all yours Junko.

Junko: My pleasure.

Dark Ace: Afraid you got that wrong Aerrow this time I'M TAKING CARE OF YOU! (Yells as he and Aerrow duel) Blakker activate the device implanted in your son!

Blakker: Yes Commander.

Then he activates a crystal making Jay's eyes turn from green to red.

Jay: Must kill Storm Hawks!

Finn: What the heck?

Piper: IT'S A REAL MIND CONTROL CRYSTAL THAT IS PARTLY IN…

Aerrow/Piper: Jay's brain!

Snipe: Still weak as a gleep!

Junko: DON'T EVER INSULT GLEEPS!

Theresa: You mean Jay is being mind-controlled by his own evil father?

Piper: Yeah.

Aerrow: Theresa try and talk Jay out of this!

Theresa: Ok. (gulp) I'll give it a shot!

Jay: ARGH!

Theresa: JAY! STOP! PLEASE!

Jay: Theresa? ARGH! KILL STORM HAWKS!

Blakker: (gets out energy knife) I will silence your tongue girl!

Jay: NO! ARGH! KILL STORM HAWKS!

Theresa: NO JAY! STOP YOUR FATHER FROM CONTROLLING YOU!

Jay: ARGH! THERESA! HELP ME PLEASE!

Then Junko punched Snipe into Jay knocking him out!

Aerrow: QUICK PIPER FIND THE CRYSTAL AND REMOVE IT!

Piper: I see something in his hair! That must be it!

Blakker: One more step and I kill the girl! Both of them!

Aerrow: DON'T YOU DARE HARM PIPER!

Aerrow jumped and punched Blakker knocking him out!

Finn: Hurry Piper Jay's waking up!

Piper: I almost got it! (removes the mind control crystal from Jay) THERE!

Dark Ace: WELL DONE TO YOU BUT STILL THE GIRL DIES!

Jay: LEAVE THERESA ALONE!

Then Jay pushed Dark Ace off the Terra with him with it!

Theresa: JAY!

Jay: I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!

Snipe: YOU'RE ONLY DELAYING THE INVERTIBLE!

Junko: YEAH, YEAH!

And he punched Snipe one last time before Snipe escaped and they saw Dark Ace fly off!

Theresa: Please find Jay for me.

Aerrow: That we will.

Piper: You have our word.

And soon the Storm Hawks began searching and found Jay in a bad state on a rock!

Jay: (weakly) H-hi guys thanks for coming for me.

Aerrow: You can thank Theresa she had us come and look for you.

Piper: She will be happy that you are alive.

Theresa: That I am Jay thank goodness you're alive.

Jay: (weakly) Thank goodness I have a person like you.

Theresa: Yeah.

And the two hugged as Jay was taken to a medic and the Storm Hawks were proud for their friend.

Cyclonia

Snipe: The brat must be dead.

Dark Ace: No the Storm Hawks found him!

Cyclonis: No matter he won't be a problem he is badly injured most likely.

Talon: Master you have a transmission from Terra Wallop.

Cyclonis: I'll take it in my office!

Condor

Aerrow: Pleased to know Jay is going to be ok.

Piper: Yeah me too and Theresa still cares about him which is good to hear.

Aerrow: Jay sent me this message. (reads) Aerrow you and Piper make the Atmos and yourselves proud and me and Theresa know how you feel about Piper best of luck stopping Cyclonis.

Piper: Well that's ok for him and Theresa to know and also Aerrow you are one of the best friends a girl could ask for.

Aerrow: Thanks Pi and you're one of the best friends along with Radarr I could have too.

Piper: (smiles) I am very pleased.

The two friends smiled hoping all their old school friends will help them win against Cyclonis once and for all.

Piper: Aerrow I know we will make the Atmos proud.

Aerrow: Me too Pi me too.

The End


End file.
